danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Sucking Fruit Bats of the Lower Amazon
Blood Sucking Fruit Bats of the Lower Amazon is the seventh episode in the second season of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon TV show "Count Duckula" that was first broadcasted on ITV in the UK on 24th October 1989. Summary While traveling in the Amazonian jungle (as Igor searches for a special vampire bat to make Duckula a vampire), Duckula, Igor, Fang the bat (aka Fluffykins) and Miss Von Boodle the zoologist are captured by a tribe of amazon women known as the 'Tana-pana-nuna-wana-khanahs', who all bear a striking resemblance to Nanny!. Things look bleak until the tribe makes Nanny their leader.. Voice Talents *David Jason as Count Duckula. *Jack May as Igor. *Brian Trueman as Nanny. *Jimmy Hibbert as the Amazon Tribers and the frog in the swamp. *Ruby Wax as Miss Von Boodle the zoologist. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert and Ruby Wax. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Brian Trueman. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Original Music by Mike Harding. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Storyboard by Vincent James. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, José María Zumel and Jose Antonio Rojo. *Animated by Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Martin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertez, Valentín Doménech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Edward Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conejo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentín Caín, Luis Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Armero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarrago, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramon Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nunez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba and Yolanda Velasco. *Backgrounds by Milagros Banares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo and Andres Hernandez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Camera by Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro and Victorio Gonzalez. *Painting by Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia and Victoria Ruiz. *Painting Supervisors: Carmen Garcia and Maribel Lopez. *Xerox by Alejandro Alfonso and Jose Luis Aisa. *Line Test by Eva Moreno and Sergio Alfonso. *Production Control by Bob Burrows, Julio Diez and Chris Phillips. *Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Editor: Jane Hicks. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1988. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1989, the roman numerals in the copyright credit read 'MCMLXXXVIII' as it is dated in 1988. Trivia *The only time innthe show where Igor's red long-johns are seen on screen. Background Music Pieces Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:1989 episodes